Dracula
Count Vladimir Tepes (aka Dracula) is the patriarch and most powerful of the entire vampire species. Like the False One to the Worst, Dracula is thought to be only a myth, an obselete cultural figure that even vampires refer to as a story. Biography Before Dracula Count Tepes was born sometime in the 13th Century, in Romania. He governed over 1000 subjects in his state. Apparently, he was a benevolent leader, but was corrupted by the lies brought on by the False One, who told him that he could provide for his people for all eternity, in exchange for his soul. The vampire arises The deeply caring but misguided noble agreed, unaware that he also signed away the souls of all his people. The demon transformed Tepes into a partly demonic creature, like a human bat. Tepes became ruler of his mutated 'children', but the transformation drove him insane and began to infect other people along with the other vampires. Tepes became the Dracul, as in 'the dragon', but forever known across the world as - Dracula. Imprisonment The Lights were worried that Dracula's power was too dangerous, enough to even overthrow Paradise or worse, release the False One. So, by Yahweh's orders, Dracula was thrown into his own family's crypt, sealed in a nigh-unopenable tomb. Dracula spent sleepless centuries, writhing in his own rage and mutated into more than a higher vampire - he became the very God of Vampires. Release into the modern world A fanatical vampire society devoted to Dracula, known as the Cult of the Bat, led by the enonymous Bat and Dracula's daughter, Cristina, released the ancient vampire and nursed the aged and furious king to his full power. Dracula then ordered all vampires to participate in the 'Sînlust Ernoltăk' (Vampiric for 'Blood Harvest') - a ritual that will plaunge the world into eternal darkness, turn the seas into blood and damn the world into vampire rule. The New York Slayers were enlisted specifically by the House of Peter to dispose of Dracula, because Lucifer can not inherit Earth if vampires wipe out humanity and not the Worst, and the Lights cannot destroy Dracula as he is not technically a demon. Unfortunately, two members of the Slayers are vampires - Anya Arquette and Zeta Corvin. And because Dracula has dominion over all vampires' minds, the two vampires were controlled by him and forced to participate in the Sînlust Ernoltăk. The remaining Slayers had to fight the vampire on their own and stop him form destroying humanity. Second imprisonment The Slayers found the vampires' central place of worship to the 'vampire cutlure', the Peşköhle. There, Dracula assembled allthe Earth's vampires and begun the ritual. It was with the assistance of famed vampire hunter Leonard Van Helsing, managed to avert the ritual's completion and fought Dracula. Dracula was more than a match for the Slayers, easily overpowering them. One of the Slayers, Robin Lancer, managed to enrage Dracula and cloud his focus by killing his daughter. The irate vampire nearly killed them all, but Van Helsing was able to subdue him with an extremely potent vampire toxin which almost killed him but only managed to knock him out, releasing all controlled pacifist vampires from Dracula's power, creating a riot amoung the vampires. Knowing that Dracula cannot be killed with their weapons, the Slayers locked him a more modern version of his original prison and sealed him beneath their own headquarters, so no vampire can release him again. Personality Dracula is known as the God of Bloodlust, which is very fitting for his character. Dracula is an easily angered but very sophisticated creature who though has such a terrifying demeanour (especially when he is released and has become extremely aged and more grotesque-looking). He is very sadistic, delighting in killing people, and his evil is amplified because he is not dependant on blood (as he spent several centuries awake in a tomb without any sustenance) but rather feeds on it because he enjoys it, making him the most evil vampire ever, as all other vampires need blood to survive but enjoy the killing - Dracula just enjoys killing then indulging on their blood. Despite his psychotic tendencies and sadism, he shoes signs of actual compassion or at least caring towards people who follow him dearly or are related - as shown by how he flew into a fit of rage when his daughter was killed. Appearance Before becoming Dracula, Count Tepes had long, straight, glistening black hair, kind brown eyes, quite tall and slightly pale skin. As Dracula, his black hair remains, but has a red streak at the fringe. His brown eyes are replaced by red irises with black sclera. His skin is more pale and near-white. His hands and feet are replaced by standard supernatural claws with grey talons. He also has grey bat wings (no vampire has wings) and his fangs are more sharp and somehow have vampiric symbols carved on them. When Dracula was first released, he was a shade of his rejuvenated self. Grey, wrinkled skin. Reptilian eyes. Mangled, bow-legged limbs. Uneven musclular strucutre. His fangs become a row of sharp jaws, yellowed and shark-like. His wings are also crippled and broken. It was only after about sixteen pints of blood that he was rejuvenated - it was the only time Dracula ever needed blood. Abilities Unlike all other vampires, Dracula is unaffected by sunlight (which immeadiately destroys them). His vampiric abilties are also more advanced: * Heightened senses * Powers enhanced (slightly) by consuming blood * Immortality * Immunity to nearly all vampire weapons * Flight * Shapeshifting * Superhuman abilities * Increased healing factor * Genius level intellegence * Psychic abilities See Also * Vampire * Dracula's Daughter * Cult of the Bat * The Bat * Vampiric Category:Villains